


Coming of Age

by FireGire96



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU where Astrid is the first Dragon Whisperer, AU where Astrid made the Dragon Riders, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrid loves Stormfly, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Development, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccup is a wimp, Romance, Teen Romance, This is trash, enjoy, i am trash, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Astrid is a very tough and deadly young female. She is the kind of viking who wishes to be feared and respected. She’s a viking that lives in shadow and fear of who her parents is. As she begins to succumb to these facts, will she be able to escape this grasp by the presence of a boy and a dragon?ORAU where Astrid creates the dragon riders and is the first dragon whisperer.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, FG96. Yes. I love How to train your Dragon. And I am so looking forward to the third movie!
> 
> This past week while I have been overcome with excitement for both this and the new Frozen, my mind has done what it's good at doing; Thinking of scenarios and fanfics. Many ideas have popped into my mind such as what if Snotlout was the first dragon whisperer or what if Astrid had gotten with Heather and what if Heather was the first dragon whisperer. But one idea stuck with me pretty well;
> 
> What if Astrid was the first dragon whisperer?
> 
> That's how this fanfic came to be. Of course I still wonder of my ideas above and how they would work out, but this is the one I'm working on right now. So here it is. Well, author's note first that is.
> 
> If you want me to make a fanfic focusing on the other ideas I had in mind, feel free to tell me. I also probably might make a Frozen fanfic and broaden my horizon. So be on the look out for that. Until then, yes, this is Astrid x Hiccup. I hope you all are able to enjoy this story, short or long. And I hope every single one of you has a good day! :)

Astrid's eyes were filled with bright blood.

The air was so thick around him of fire that dared to burn her to a crisp, just the way dragons liked it. The fire spreading wildly not caring about the individuals above, below or around it. Only about the body before them. The feeling of cold Viking flesh with immune skin of a mighty dragon slid into the sparks of the flame, excited for the oncoming food to feast upon. It would have to take off the edibles disguised as helmets and fabrics but after that it would be bottoms up.

There was a problem. The young girl, gritted teeth smashing on one another desperately found herself looking below through the pits of hell released on his world. Her irises sharpening like a dragon experiencing the presence of its prey. The grip on her beast was tighter than the helmet holding desperately onto the female's reckless wild hair underneath. Her mind almost started to go blank, full of nothing but the desperate feeling of sanctuary. She could possibly die today. Like the vikings her father read to her of, he could become the victim of being burnt to a stake. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was her friend, the one free falling right in front of her without a care in the world. The one who's eyes that were filled with the slightest hint of freedom in a shade of green, being concealed by ash covered eyelids. The one who's hands so warm of kindness and need to help running hot on the outside but cold inside due to lack of blood circulation. The boy that changed Astrid's image on life as a viking forever.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Her best friend…

Just the sight of him was enough to make the young female's blood begin to stir. Something about the imagery of the other being eaten by fire was horrifying. It was simply horrible. She wanted it to leave. She wanted him to be okay. To laugh again. To open his eyes. To tell her that he was okay. To just wake up. For her…

"Stormfly," She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, feeling the slightest strength of her body moving to stand up against the wrath of the flames. Her leather shoes' sole was met with the skin of her dragon as her eyes strained to see the male in front of her. Struggling to let out single syllables and nouns, she finished harshly, "I'm going in!" Finally, she took it. A leap of faith. She lunged her body weight, heart and soul towards the falling male.

There they were. Hiccup and Astrid, staring at one another. More of the girl staring at the boy. Wondering if he would anyway wake up. Wondering if they would be okay after all of this. If anything would just be the same. And most importantly…

_Wondering how did they get here?..._

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, FG96. Yes. I love How to train your Dragon. And I am so looking forward to the third movie!
> 
> This past week while I have been overcome with excitement for both this and the new Frozen, my mind has done what it's good at doing; Thinking of scenarios and fanfics. Many ideas have popped into my mind such as what if Snotlout was the first dragon whisperer or what if Astrid had gotten with Heather and what if Heather was the first dragon whisperer. But one idea stuck with me pretty well;
> 
> What if Astrid was the first dragon whisperer?
> 
> That's how this fanfic came to be. Of course I still wonder of my ideas above and how they would work out, but this is the one I'm working on right now. So here it is. Well, author's note first that is.
> 
> If you want me to make a fanfic focusing on the other ideas I had in mind, feel free to tell me. I also probably might make a Frozen fanfic and broaden my horizon. So be on the look out for that. Until then, yes, this is Astrid x Hiccup. I hope you all are able to enjoy this story, short or long. And I hope every single one of you has a good day! :)


End file.
